Hope
by Purely-True
Summary: Babies babies babies! This is what happened when Rosalie cant take it anymore. Set in everyones POV. Please R&R. It helps me write.


The hush conversations down stairs became silent quickly. The Cullen family eavesdropped on the conversation they knew was coming. They'd seen the desire in my eyes fill to the brim. The sound of my heels tapping against hard wood stairs filled the house.

"I want one." I growled. Iwas planted at the door way of Carlisle's home office. My long blonde waves falling gracefully past my shoulders. My arms crossed tight at her chest causing a push in her light blue jacket. My body, motionless, as I stared holes into Carlisle's back.

Carlisle had his back to me. He was wearing a light blue pinstriped button down and dark jeans. His blonde hair slightly ruffled at the top. He was leaning over his dark cherry wood desk, his pen scratching quickly over pastel paperwork. He let out a small sigh."Want what, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked still focused on his paperwork.

"You know what I want Carlisle," I snapped. "A baby. One to call my own."

"Huh. Is that so," Carlisle said. He let his pen fall as he reached to swipe a pair of thin wire glasses from his eyes, used completely for show of coarse. Vampires didn't need help to see better, or do anything else for that matter. Carlisle twisted his desk chair to face me, his gold eyes meeting mine. "And how are you planning on getting one?"

My face hardened, I'd planed on him having an idea. "I'll be honest. I hoped you'd have an idea. You knew I'd be asking for help sooner or later," I said in a steady voice. "How could you not? You see me watching Bella and Renesemee everyday. You see the want in my eyes. I could be like her. I could be a mother. I could shower a baby with just as much love as Bella can, if not even more! Why not me?"

"I know." Carlisle began. "I know you would come asking me for away. And I have come up with several possible ways." Carlisle paused as he saw my face light up. "Most of them you won't like." He added.

"I'll tell you wha-" I started before Carlisle stopped me with the slightest raise of his palm.

"I'll tell you just hold on." Carlisle smiled. "Oh Emmett could you come contain your wife from ripping me apart, please," Carlisle said no louder than that of how he'd been talking to me.

After a roar of laughter from downstairs and a light cricking noise from the steps, Emmett was standing right behind me in the doorway. Emmett's muscular arms wrapped over my thin shoulders. "Got her held, boss." Emmett smiled as he quickly peaked the side of my marble cheek. I lovingly laced her fingers over Emmett's tight hold around me. I could feel my affection for him soften my face slightly, though I still held my glare at Carlisle.

Carlisle went on as though Emmett had been there the whole time. "My first idea for you Rosalie was to take your egg and Emmett's sperm and fertilize them together, outside of your body, seeing as how your body can not change in motherhood growth."

I just stared through him as though he had said nothing. But the smile that plagued my lips was evidence that I was thinking about it. After a moment of silence I snapped, "Go on. I want to hear every option."

"Right. Of Course." Carlisle said continuing. "The second think I had come up with would be Emmett mating with a human, and you two would get the offspring. I'm not fond of this idea because of the dangerous nature it implies for the mother." Carlisle said sternly. He wasn't going to change his views about death or killing just to please Rosalie but he wasn't going to hide an idea from his family.

Emmett was the first to break the silence this time, "What if we found a girl Rosalie was pleased with," Emmett began hesitantly. "You know for the physical looks of the child, who was about to die from sickness or she'd wanted to kill her self anyway?" Emmett showed no signs of joking as he said this. I knew what Emmett meant by this. He meant that you couldn't run or hide from people who wished that on them self's, you could only deal with it. Emmett viewed the girl to be able to grant the girls wishes and my wishes at the same time. He loved me and wanted me to be happy, while let the girl do what she wanted to do anyway.

"I see what you mean Emmett, but I'm still not all for it." Carlisle said wryly.

"Is there another option Carlisle?" My eyes shot back to his, quietly hoping for another answer.

"Yes one last one, this one I'm worried to how you'll react."

"Don't worry boss." Emmett said his grin back across his face. "I got my woman held tight." Emmett chuckled as he held me closer, most affectionately than out of worry for me slipping lose.

I smiled back at him, as I kissed his arms. "Go on."

"Adoption." Carlisle spoke with high enthusiasm in this idea.

I let out a small hiss but regained my self quickly. "You cant be suggesting a human child Carlisle!" My eyes widen by the thought. Exposing a human baby to vampires was a horrid thought.

"No Rosalie, I'm not. I'm suggestion adopting a hybrid vampire."

"Wha-" I started before Emmett cut me off.

"Rose, how are hybrids made? Male fornicates and leaves. The Human dies in the process of childbirth. The hybrid is left orphaned." He said in my ear. He dropped his hands to my waste.

"I see." Was all I said as I slowly walked out of Emmett's grasp and out of the room. I walked slowly down the hall. Murmuring to myself the whole time. "A hybrid orphanage…" was the last thing I said as I slipped in to my and Emmett's dark bed room.


End file.
